Things Get Better
by Laney101
Summary: He had been bullied his entire life. Things had always been the same, and he was beginning to lose hope, and he knows there is only one person who can turn those feelings around.


**Hey guys! This is for the 3****rd**** of March bullying thingy. It is, as expected a whole bunch of Logan whump, because that's just the way I like it. It's kind of predictable, and short, and has ****no ****coherent storyline whatsoever, and I don't like it as much as I should, but the deadline is March 3****rd**** and I have been up making cupcakes all night, so it is 11.45pm March 3****rd****, so I don't have many options than to upload a half-goodish-half-proofread story. I know most of the storyline is random, but bear with me. I have been at a toddlers party for 12 hours (yes you read right) and 3, yes THREE of them threw up. It was disturbing. And I drank a lot so a fair bit of this has been written under the influence.**

**This is just based on a few different scenarios either I, or one of my friends have been in, and it is written with the kind of emotions I was feeling, so hopefully it's a little realisticalish… (not a real word). Anyway, enjoy it, if possible haha :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. I only own the storyline, and the awesome word realisticalish that I made up. TAKE THAT OXFORD!**

All he could hear was the sound of his own footsteps, and the blood drumming in his head. He ran and ran, and didn't stop. He couldn't stop what was happening to him. Like it or not, it was impossible for him to control, or even reason with other people. He shouldn't have even opened his mouth. It wouldn't have ended this badly. What was he thinking? There were four of them and one of him. He turned his head back to see if they were still chasing him. He tripped over something, and flung his arms out in front of himself to break his fall. He felt a throbbing pain in his arm. He stumbled to his feet and began to run again, when he was caught around the waist and flung to the ground.

He was shaking badly. He looked up to the four looming faces above him, trying to swallow his fear. He knew tears would only make things worse. He shut his eyes so that he wouldn't see it coming. He thought that it would somehow help to mask some of the pain. It didn't. Once it started it didn't stop. He curled himself up as he was dragged to his feet. He was struck repeatedly in various places. It seemed endless. He was allowed to drop to his knees as he clutched his stomach after being kicked. He was taking strangled breaths. He knew he had been winded, and that was never helpful to his asthma. He bowed his head, taking slow, measured breaths, trying to stop the terrible feeling of breathlessness that he was experiencing.

This wasn't the first time that this had happened. It happened almost every other day. It was never quite this bad though. If only he had kept his mouth shut. He felt his arms being grabbed at, and then he was shoved to the ground and kicked. He fell into some sort of hole. He heard the footsteps thudding away.

After taking a shaky breath, he opened his eyes. He had fallen in the ditch behind the park. He scanned himself for damage. His jacket had been taken, along with his backpack and cell phone. He wiped his forehead on his arm, and it came away with a smear of blood. Great. He looked at his limbs. His right arm was swollen and blue, and his leg was numb and throbbing. He groaned. His stomach hurt and his head was pounding. He didn't even have any means of calling for help. He rested his head back in the mud and stared at the sky.

"_Hey. Whatcha got there buddy?" a voice jeered. Logan turned around. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the same person that had tormented him for months on end. At school, after school, online, via text message, phone calls, weekends, on one particularly unsettling day, at hockey practise. Him and his friends followed him virtually everywhere. He never felt safe._

_Of course his friends knew about it, and offered to help, but Logan never took up the offers. His friends didn't even know the half of it. They knew that Kurt and his buddies occasionally taunted Logan, and whenever they caught them doing it, they stood up for Logan, so Kurt generally targeted Logan when he was alone._

_Logan felt a surge of bravery as he walked away from the library._

"_Go away." He said._

"_What did you say to me?" he asked. Logan walked in the opposite direction to Kurt and his group of friends, who turned and began following him. Logan walked a little faster, sighing. He was on the verge of tears as it was, and the last thing he needed was them following him._

"_Hey!" Kurt yelled, pushing Logan. He stumbled and fell, his books and homework scattering into the various puddles that had been spread about due to the on and off rainfall the town had been experiencing for the past week. Logan sighed, gathering up the soaked papers. He would have to salvage what he could and re-write the ruined work. He had slaved for hours in the library completing that, and it was wasted. He picked himself up._

"_Ooh you been doin your homework? Of course you would." Kurt said. Logan raised his eyebrows._

"_Maybe if you did yours once in a while you'd amount to something." Logan said under his breath._

"_What?" Kurt asked aggressively._

"_Nothin." Logan shrugged, turning and walking away._

"_HEY! HES WALKING AWAY FROM US!" Kurt bellowed. Logan broke into a run. He knew he was in trouble now. He ran for his life._

It was mid autumn, and there was an icy chill in the air. Full looking clouds were rolling in and Logan feared that it would begin raining. He was already lying in a puddle, and he was soaked through. He had no jacket and he was shaking. He never wanted his friends so badly in his life. He coughed. He hoped to god that Kurt and his posse had the heart to leave his asthma inhaler. He checked his pockets and felt a bent shape. He dug around and pulled out his inhaler. Thank god. He shook it and put it in his mouth, pressing down on the shiny canister. He took a breath and held it for a few seconds, before slipping the inhaler back into his pocket. He felt something wet on his leg. He looked down and saw the front of his jeans soaked through with blood. He groaned and thumped back down into his ditch. He lay there for over an hour. He wasn't sure if he could walk. He didn't think he could, and he was starting to feel as if he was never going to be found. He didn't know if he wanted to.

Kendall was worrying about his buddy. James and Carlos had arrived over half an hour ago. Logan had said he might be a little late, as he was studying at the library, but he had said he would be there by 5. It was ten past, and he wasn't answering his cell phone.

"GRENADES!" Carlos screamed.

"You can't beat me! I AM THE MASTER!" James screamed, mashing the controller.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled over the top of them.

"What?" James yelled, turning his wrists sharply.

"I think we should look for Logan. He's late and won't answer his phone." Kendall said.

"Katie's in her room." James said, concentrating on the game. Kendall rolled his eyes and unplugged the Xbox. Carlos and James screamed.

"GUYS! We're looking for Logan! Get your coats." Kendall said.

"Fine." James grumbled. "You know he's probably just lost track of time at the library."

"Probably." Kendall mumbled. He knew this wasn't true. Logan was always extremely punctual, especially with his friends. But Kendall didn't want to assume the worst, so he kept a positive train of thought.

Logan lay in the ditch, on the verge of tears. He thought about walking home, but his leg hurt too much. His arm was throbbing and his stomach had shooting pains. He accepted the fact that nobody was going to find him and he was doomed to a life living in the ditch. A few tears slipped from his eyes and he broke down into sobs. He was shivering as raindrops began to fall, and the sky darkened.

"Ok, so he's not at the library." Kendall confirmed.

"And he's not at school." Carlos continued.

"Or the ice rink." James said.

Kendall was beginning to worry. A rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, and a few raindrops fell.

"My hair!" James cried.

"James." Kendall sighed, shaking his head at the self-obsessed boy. "Ok. I don't know where he is; or where else to look. Should we call the cops?"

"Hold on, let's just think. Ok. Where else would a Logan go?" Carlos asked.

"He used to like the park." James suggested.

"Yeah, when he was seven." Kendall said.

"And when he's upset about something." James reminded him.

"Yeah... but when he's upset he _always _tells us." Kendall said.

"Not always. Do you _know_ that he's never been upset about something we didn't know about?" James asked.

"James..." Kendall sighed, guilt wracking his body.

"You got a better idea?" James asked. Kendall paused.

"Ok. Let's go." He sighed. Logan only ever went to the park these days when he was upset about something. And when he was upset about something, his friends would always know. Still, there was a chance that he could be there.

He had only ever been there once without his friends knowing he was upset. It was when Kendall and James started a rumour about him that he had made out with a girl called Lucy in the hall. For some reason it upset Logan, a lot, and Carlos had to go talk to him, because he hadn't been part of the creating or spreading of the rumour, and thought it quite mean, so he was the only one that Logan would talk to. James and Kendall had only meant it as a joke, but Logan took things like that to heart. It seemed like he had been bullied his entire life, and he couldn't catch a break. Not even from his best friends.

Kendall, James and Carlos headed for the park as the sky grew darker.

Logan was crying harder than he ever had in his life. Not because of the pain, he could deal with that. It was because he realized that he could never feel safe again. His life was one big mess and he could never forget any of it. He wondered if he would ever be found, or if he was doomed to rot in the muddy ditch until he wasted away. He could see the headlines

"_LOSER FOUND IN DITCH. DO YOU CARE? WE DON'T_!"

Logan sighed at his apparent lack of self esteem. He knew about it, and everyone who knew him knew about it, but he couldn't help it.

He knew he would probably be found before morning, and it was irrational, but he began planning his will, muttering it.

"To Carlos, I leave my skeleton model, you always loved that thing, and all my video games, to James I leave my laptop and books. I know you don't like them but I want you to be smart when you grow up. To Kendall, well, you were always my best friend. I leave you the rest of my stuff. Anything you want buddy." He whispered, shutting his eyes as more tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't tell what was tears and what was rain anymore. Both were falling too heavily. He curled in on himself.

"And Carlos." He mumbled. "The secret to my mom's corn dogs was..." he took a shaky breath.

"SALT!" he yelled breaking into a fit of sobs.

"Logan!" Kendall called, squinting to see through the rain. James jogged over to him.

"He isn't in the bathroom." James said.  
>"He's not in the swirly slide." Carlos confirmed.<p>

"Kendall, maybe we should just go home. Maybe he turned up?" James suggested, resting a hand on Kendall's shaking shoulder. Never in Kendall's life had he been so worried.

"Maybe. But don't you think somebody would have called?" Kendall asked. He watched his breath condense into thick fog. If Logan was out there, he would be freezing. And all alone. Kendall couldn't leave him.

"No, guys come on we have to keep looking." Kendall said, shaking his head. "What if something really bad happened to him? Could you live with yourself if we just gave up now?"

"NO! LOGIE!" Carlos screamed. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed Carlos by the sleeve.

"Come on. Let's keep looking." Kendall sighed.

Logan heard a familiar sound. He was sure he just heard Carlos scream his name. He assured himself that he was hearing things, and lay back down. His stomach hurt too much from sitting up all the time. The ditch was beginning to fill with water.

"Good." Logan thought. "Maybe I'll drown." He took a deep breath, and wiped the water from his eyes. He began shivering violently. He hoped somebody would find him. He was sick of lying there, wallowing in self pity. And he was afraid he would catch pneumonia. Then he heard it again. He was sure of it this time. He was sure he heard James calling out. He sighed. His brain was already wasting away. He began whimpering. He was scared. Scared of what was going to happen to him, scared of what had happened to him, scared that his entire life would continue on like it had, and he would never be anything.

"Logan!" James called at the top of his lungs. The three boys had scoured almost every inch of the park.

"LOGIE!" Carlos screamed. They were walking toward the back of the park when Kendall spread his arms out. His two friends walked into them and stopped.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Shh." Kendall said. He was sure he could hear a dog or something whimpering.

"Can you hear that?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah. Sounds like a little animal." Carlos said over the pound of the rain. Kendall eyed the ditch.  
>"Must be a dog. Poor little fella must be drowning in this rain." Kendall said. The three boys crept toward the deep ditch. Kendall gasped.<p>

"Logan?" he asked.

"LOGIE!" Carlos screamed, jumping down into the ditch. Kendall and James followed.

"Logan what the... what are you... Logan? Are you alive?" Kendall asked in shock. His friend hadn't moved. Logan groaned as Carlos pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Yes." He whimpered. Kendall and James joined the hug.

"What are you doing down here buddy?" James asked casually, as if it were an everyday thing to find your best friend lying motionless in a ditch.

"Logan? What happened?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed. He didn't want to explain it.

"I got beat up." He sighed. His three friends gasped simultaneously.

"Why didn't you call us?" Kendall gasped.

"They took my phone. And my jacket. And my bag." Logan sighed, before bursting into tears. He just wanted to forget everything.

"Hey." Kendall said, pulling Logan into a hug. "Come on we gotta get you out of this rain. You'll catch your death."

"I know." Logan sighed. Even the sight of his friends, the fact that they had come out in the rain to look for him couldn't lift his spirits. He felt numb inside. He felt dead.

"Can you walk?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head.  
>"I don't think so." He whimpered. Kendall shook his head.<p>

"When I get my hands on that weasel." Kendall muttered. James lifted Logan out of the mud, and passed him to Carlos who was standing at the surface above the ditch. Carlos carried him to the sheltered BBQ area, sitting him on the bench.

Kendall felt his phone vibrate. It was his mom.

"Hang on guys." Kendall said. He answered it.  
>"Hello?" he asked. He could barely contain his anger, until he realized his mother was in hysterics.<p>

"Mom?" he asked.  
>"Joanna just called me she said she got a message from Logan! He said he's gonna kill himself!" she sobbed.<p>

"Mom? Logan's right here. And he isn't going to kill himself. I don't think. Some bullies took his phone. Call her back and tell her everything should be fine." Kendall assured his mom.

"Oh thank goodness. Wait, what do you mean should be?" she asked. Her son was always sure of everything. He never just _said _should. It always meant something.

"Well, he kinda got beat up by the same guys who took his phone." Kendall said.

"Oh gosh! Where are you? I'm coming to get you!" she gasped.

"We're at the park. Bring towels. And blankets. It's cold. And I think he needs to go to the hospital so heads up." Kendall sighed.

"Oh gosh! I'll be right there." She said, hanging up. Kendall put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Logan. James and Carlos were comforting him.

"Where does it hurt buddy?" Kendall asked.

"Everywhere." Logan whimpered. Kendall looked him over he could already see his arm was broken, and if he couldn't walk, his leg had something wrong with it.

"You gotta be specific Loges. Look, I know you don't want to talk but you gotta tell me where it hurts." Kendall said gently.

"My stomach hurts and my head hurts." Logan whispered. Kendall touched the top of his head gently. There was a patch of congealed blood on top of it, along with a large gash.

"Oh Logie." Kendall sighed. There was silence. Logan bent his head and began crying. And they weren't meaningless, bratty tears. His friends knew it meant something. They could feel the pain he was expressing. Kendall most of all.

Kendall knew of his friends issues with self-image, confidence, everything about himself. He knew Logan had a warped self-image and he had been around Logan many times when he had had a breakdown because of a simple comment somebody had made. After each comment, Logan would be changed in a way Kendall couldn't explain. He knew the tears he was releasing were filled with the exact pain he felt every time he was around "better" people. People who were cooler than him, better looking than him, smarter than him. Even around his best friends he had issues with feeling uncomfortable, because James was better looking, Carlos was funnier, and Kendall was a better leader, or something along those lines. And that was the saddest part.

"Logan." Kendall whispered. Logan looked up at Kendall with a tear-stained face.

"Things are going to get better. Not straight away. Maybe not for a while. But they will." He assured him. Logan rested his head against Kendall's shoulder, sighing and watching the rain with his friends in silence. He believed his friend, and for the first time in what seemed like years, he felt completely safe. Things always got better.

**I really hope you thought it was better than I thought it was, because if not, I'm in trouble! Ugh, I'm pretty sure it was terrible. I just read BTR'slovesongs, and hers is amazing. So go read that. Right now. It actually means something and isn't all cliché and predictable like mine. Anyway, let me know what you thought of mine with a review! They are always awesome, because I love feedback! Thanks for reading to the end of my unbearable story! Means heaps!**

**:D**


End file.
